La noche que jamás debes olvidar
by Hana Gwilt
Summary: En una aparente noche cualquiera, la rutina entre Hidan y Kakuzu no parece seguir el patrón acostumbrado. ¿Qué será ello que a Kakuzu le deja tan intranquilo? ( Fluff relación establecida ).


_La noche que jamás debes olvidar_

―Tengo frío.

―Cállate, Hidan.

El rutinario intercambio de aquellas frases se había convertido casi en un ritual a la hora de dormir. Pese a las escasas veces que se encontraban en esa situación, en ninguna fallaban al pronunciar las mismas palabras, siempre en el mismo orden. Normalmente, al diálogo le seguirían más quejidos por parte del albino, adornados con dos, tres o más insultos hacia el tesorero y su falta de tacto. Sin embargo, aquella noche pareció olvidársele su parte, la cual reemplazó con un largo silencio que el moreno no lamentó para nada.

Para Kakuzu era mucho mejor no tener que pasar por la acostumbrada pelea previa a poder conciliar el sueño. Escuchó al contrario removerse sobre el futón sobre el cual dormía, apostado a algunos metros de donde él mismo se había acostado. Pensó que esta vez se habría rendido ante su primera negativa, cosa que usualmente no sucedía hasta media hora después, o hasta que cediera ante sus reclamos; cosa que había sucedido un par de veces en el pasado.

El más alto se dispuso, entonces, a cerrar los ojos para recibir el merecido descanso del día.

No contó con que, tan solo un par de minutos después, volvería a abrirlos con una extraña intranquilidad, totalmente ajena a su usual forma de ser. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, pensando que seguramente se trataba de su mente y subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada. A la siguiente mañana tendrían que continuar con la última mitad de su trayecto antes de llegar a su destino final y cumplir con la misión que se les había asignado. Seguramente se trataba de eso y de nada más.

Cuanto más trataba de olvidarse de todo, más vueltas su cabeza daba alrededor de lo que parecía ser un sinfín de temas en su mente. Había perdido incluso la noción del tiempo; pudieron haber pasado apenas unos minutos o huna hora entera desde que aquella sensación le había comenzado a intranquilizar.

La repentina calidez que sintió a sus espaldas le hicieron alzar ambas cejas, y el entumecimiento que sintió de pronto le reveló que había estado frunciendo el entrecejo por un buen tiempo sin darse cuenta.

―Tengo frío. ―Volvió a repetir la voz que yacía a sus espaldas. Le parecía no haber escuchado aquellas palabras en un largo tiempo, pese a que apenas habían sido proferidas entrada la noche. Kakuzu no se había movido ni un ápice, mientras que Hidan ya se hallaba espalda con espalda contra el moreno. ¿Tan distraído había estado que no se había dado cuenta de eso? Vaya ninja que decía ser…

Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, no le respondió con la típica negativa.

Solo entonces, se le ocurrió elevar la vista hacia la ventana. Y allí encontró la respuesta a la falta de sosiego que había estado sintiendo. El astro soberano de la noche relucía apenas un menguante de su totalidad. Ese hecho en sí carecía de importancia, pero revelaba otro muy importante: la fecha en la que se hallaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kakuzu giró sobre su propio cuerpo y apenas tuvo el cuerpo de Hidan a inmediato alcance, atrajo más a este con un brazo alrededor de su abdomen. Sintió un suspiro escapar del más bajo, ya fuese por el alivio de temperatura, ya fuese por lo que sabía que ese gesto significaba. La nariz del moreno encontró su camino por entre las hebras albinas, soltando un suspiro él mismo al hacerlo.

Transcurrieron más segundos en silencio, silencio en medio del cual solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos, relajadas y tranquilas. La mente de Kakuzu prontamente dejó de quitarle el sueño; al fin había encontrado aquello que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Estrechó un poco más el cuerpo del albino, sintiendo sus ojos pesados, su cuerpo cansado, y su consciencia tranquila.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido por completo, apenas consciente de lo que hacía o decía, pues de otra forma seguro que no lo habría hecho, susurró contra las hebras blanquecinas: ―Feliz aniversario.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador. La trama me la adjudico, mientras que el ship pertenece a todos._

 _Notas de la autora_

 _Ciao!_

 _Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía ninguna historia, así que decidí regresar con algo corto para ir calentando los dedos e ir dando rienda suelta la imaginación y redacción. Esta vez solo fue algo de fluff de mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo, pero prontamente seguiré elaborando más historias, esperemos que más largas también. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
